Legends of Remnant
by kingxana0
Summary: Welcome, please take a seat if you would. I have quite a long tale to tell you, about the beginning of everything. Sit down and I will give you the answers you seek. Do you wish to know how the Grimm came to be? Where our Souls came from? How about how the world itself came to be? Yes yes all that and more.
1. Welcome

So it seems you have finally made it. No don't be afraid, you aren't the first person to find this place. You won't be the last either. Please have a seat. Oh don't worry about the books; I just wanted to organize this bit of the library. Don't know why I bother at this point, I am the only one that ever gets to see this place on a daily basis. I would offer you tea or some hot coco, but as you can see I have nothing but books and dust here. No, no I mean the dust that gets collected on things that sit in solitude for too long, I am not a threat to you.

You must excuse my ramblings, I am an old man and I can sometimes get lost in my thoughts. You are here because you want to know the true history of the world, the one that was long buried. It seems a common quest for the younger generation, always so curious. Well you have come this far, might as well give you the whole story. I must warn you through, once you listen to it there is no going back. There is a reason this book is kept in such a secret place behind so many tricks and traps. Thank you by the way, resetting all of those will finally give me something to do other than sort through all these texts for a day or two.

Now then, where shall we start? Maybe you want to know where the Grimm come from? Or maybe about the Shadow Empire? How about the Blank Period, the hundred years that seemed to have disappeared from any text. Yes I know them all; I am the keeper of the oldest secrets of Remnant. I think that it might be best to start from the beginning.

Oh no not the beginning of the kingdoms.

I mean the beginning of everything.


	2. The Three Goddesses

In the beginning there was nothing. When I say nothing I do mean a literal empty canvas of absolute nothing. Within this void three sisters made their home, the three Goddesses that would one day give birth to all of reality as we know it.

The Eldest of the Goddesses was given the name Void, for she loved the darkness in which the sisters made their home. It was said that unlike her other two sisters Void was hideous and kept herself hidden even from the view of her sisters.

The Middle sister was known as Lumia, and hers was dominion over light. It was said that whenever she was around darkness would flee to be replaced by light, and even within the nothing the sisters called home her light shone so bright that Void would never dare approach her for fear of being seen.

The Youngest of the three was named Dust, and it is from her that all life would one day be given birth into the nothingness. She was loved by both of her sisters, dotted upon by Void from her darkness, and raised by Lumia.

It was one day that Dust became bored of the nothingness, and begged her sisters to create something. Both of her sisters hesitated, as they had never created before, and there was no way to tell what would happen. But for the love of their sister they agreed.

Void spread her darkness throughout the vast nothing, filling it with darkness where once there had just been empty room. She continued to spread her darkness until all reality was filled with it, a blinding and infinite dark.

Lumia added her own touch onto the new darkness. Throughout the infinite dark she created small lights that would illuminate small parts of the dark, while still giving her elder sister room to move throughout this new creation.

Dust looked at her sister's work and began to craft her own creations into the new reality. But she didn't stop at simple darkness or light. She wanted to make something unique, something beautiful. Dust took a piece of herself and scattered it into the darkness and light, and from those pieces of herself she created millions of things. Rocks, ice, water, fire, energy, and of course, life. It's impossible to guess how many worlds she created around the lights that Lumia had made, but it is known that one day she took pause at a small planet she had created. A world that had a perfect balance of elements, that was close enough to a light source to give hold to something new, something beautiful. She tended to this world like a garden, watching as miracles took place before her eyes. Things progressed in the world, beings that weren't the sisters and yet were of them.

Life.

To these living creatures Dust gave souls, and with souls they grew to be more unique beings. Animals roamed the lands in millions of shapes and sizes, and it was said that Dust loved each and every one of them. She would occasionally visit the planet simply to play among the wolves or swim in the oceans. But she soon became lonely, and found that even with the millions of creatures she didn't have anyone to talk with. Her sisters were fine company, but they never changed. So in secret Dust took a bit of her own soul and let it free onto the planet and in doing so she gave birth to humans.

We talked, we thought, we invented and did odd and wonderful things. Dust was so excited that eventually introduced her sisters to the world. They didn't find the same pleasure from these creatures as Dust did, but they didn't want to make their sister sad. Void gifted the creatures with death, so that the world they lived in wouldn't be flooded with these creatures, there would be room for all. Lumia created a place for the souls of the dead to rest in peace, dreaming peacefully and feeding energy back to the planet from their rest.

One day when Void visited this new world she began to realize that she took was lonely, but still did not wish for her sisters to see her. So from her darkness she asked for Dust's help, to create a race of creatures that could see through the darkness but wouldn't be repulsed by her.

Ever happy to help her sisters Dust agreed, taking the soul of a human and the soul of an animal and fusing them together to create a new being, the first Faunus. She created a multitude of Faunus, one for every race of animal upon the land, and they were giving the ability to see through the darkness of the world. Their domain was the night, and they were servants to Void.

For a time things were at peace, but it was a given that one day things would go wrong. A human who had wandered out during the night met a Faunus who had just awoken. The two at first were surprised, for they didn't know that there were creatures like them who existed when the other went to sleep. The two talked and met each time they could, and eventually they began to fall in love. The Faunus one day brought the human to her home, a place of pure darkness that Void had made her home of, filled with servants to work to her every whim. The human was unable to see in this place, and so he lit a torch that would help him.

He couldn't have known that Void was near them, and when the torch was lit he saw the face of Void. For the first time a creature laid eyes on her hidden visage, and Void lashed out in anger, destroying both the Human and the Faunus, going so far as to even destroy their souls.

Dust felt the loss immediately and appeared in the palace, and with the light of the torch she laid eyes on her eldest sister. Void became enraged by another seeing her face and she swore an oath to unmake everything and return it to darkness.

Dust pleaded with her sister to see reason, but nothing would convince the mad Goddess away from her oath. Void banished Dust from the palace, throwing out all of her Faunus servants as well. From her kingdom of darkness she crafted horrors and darkness, beings born without souls. From darkness and anger Void crafted the first Grimm, creatures that existed only to hunt down and destroy the creatures that had first seen her face.

Forced to watch as both human and Faunus were mercilessly attacked by the soulless force Dust pleaded with Lumia to help her protect her creations. Lumia agreed to aid her sister in battle against Void to protect the creations her sister had made and to allow her lights to continue to exist.

Thus began the war of the Goddesses.


End file.
